The Second Time Around: Their Middle Reincarnation
by EvelynC.O
Summary: What if Rick and Evie had a second reincarnation in between the two we know? Rick's Rowan, son of Robin Hood, Evie's rebelious princess Emma, and Johnathan's...the king who's brought Rowan and Emma together? Includes Other Chars 2 (Full Summ Inside)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mummy Characters or the movie itself… I am just one of the many who wishes they did.

**A/N** Okay, this is an experiment, so I am counting on your reviews—whether they're to say you like it or not. I just wanted to see if anyone liked my idea and I'll keep writing if you do! ;-)

Just so you know, this is the first story I've ever written of this kind, so bare with me as I get used to it. :-)

Full Summary (Since I can't put much in the summary on the front page): We all know Rick and Evelyn to be the reincarnations of a princess and medjai in ancient Egypt, but could there really be only one reincarnation in 3,000 years? Why not one somewhere in the middle… say… medieval times? What happens when Evie's a princess who wants badly to get away from her royalty and Rick's a rebel without a cause whose father was the mischievous Robin Hood?

Hmm…okay, so I'm not very good with summaries, but just read! Lol

Oh, and one dedication already!

**Marybug6otnile**: Thanks for being my temporary muse and getting me going! I know, I know, it doesn't feel to you like you helped much, but you really really did! Thanx bud!

Prologue:

His mother had given him just enough money and supplies to escape and get far away from the castle of Locksley.

Rowan didn't want to leave his home of twenty-two years, but knew that he had no choice. King Richard Lionheart, who had been the king since two years before Rowan's birth, had died, leaving his throne to his very selfish son Joshua. Unfortunately, Joshua had always been the brat of the family and was now the greediest king in history. Joshua had recently begun collecting severe taxes from the townspeople, and Rowan knew that he would come to his home soon. That was why he knew he must go and come back in later years, when he would be more capable of helping his mom.

He took off towards the sea that afternoon with nothing but an old bow and arrow that had once belonged to his father, traveler's bread, and some coins in hopes to find someone with a boat or ship that would be willing to take him far away for the time being.

He was now traveling outside, near dark, when trouble usually arose.

He heard a young woman, calling for help from behind him, but didn't turn around. _There should be someone to help her,_ he thought. After a while, though, there was no one. Rowan stopped, almost about to turn around and help the crying woman, but changed his mind. It was none of his business anyway.

Then, Rowan was stopped again when he heard the woman calling out to him. No one else but him.

"Please, sir! Please, don't walk away."

"Damn it all…" He knew he couldn't just leave now. So, he turned around, marched over to the woman and her capturer, and "saved" her. Unfortunately, that led to a fight, and the next thing he knew, he was being held back by two of the king's soldiers.

"Where were you before?" He asked them, but got no answer except for the soldier telling him to shut his mouth.

"Will you tell them that I was just helping you?" Rowan asked the young woman, but didn't even get an answer from her. She just stood, staring at him and the soldiers, as if she were scared to death of saying anything.

Rowan sighed audibly as the soldiers began to drag him along. He was in deep trouble now.

&&&&

Emma stormed past the guards and into her brother's study angrily. She saw him sitting at his desk, writing something or another—almost undoubtedly another list of taxes.

"Who do you think you are?" She yelled at him. She was steaming mad, as she usually was when it came to her brother.

"Why, Emma, dear sister, I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't give me that, Joshua. You had no right to send my guard and life long friend to jail for something that you know he didn't do!"

"Oh, that. I heard from a very reliable source that he was planning your death."

"What _reliable_ source?"

"What does it matter? I can't take the slightest bit of a chance, no matter what source I heard it from."

Emma narrowed her eyes slightly and pursed her lips. "He would never do such a thing. I know he wouldn't. Lionel's been my guard since I was a child. I know your plan, Joshua. Don't you dare think otherwise. I know about your 'cleansing' of the castle. How you're slowly getting rid of every personnel that Daddy had hired and replacing them with your own. I don't know past that, but believe me, I will find out. I'm on to you. You're up to something. You have been since before Daddy's death…"

"Emma, please, you're my sister! I'm not up to anything."

"You're lying."

"I would never lie to you."

"You lie to everyone, Joshua, and I know I'm not special in any way."

Joshua sighed heavily and gave his sister a look of pity. "All right, if you don't believe me, that's fine. But do leave now, because I am a bit busy." Then the pity look had disappeared and in place of it was a glare.

She glared back, but then turned around and left, stomping down the hallway.

"She's getting to be a bit too smart." Joshua said to one of his guards when he was sure his sister was out of earshot. "We might just have to teach her a little lesson."

&&&&

Emma knew what she had to do. She didn't care about what her brother thought. She knew that she had to go save Lionel from his punishment. He hadn't done anything wrong and it wasn't right for him to sit in jail for a reason like that.

She had to sneak out of the castle, careful to keep away from her ladies in waiting who would most definitely keep her from going anywhere.

She put on her cloak and headed towards the gates. Luckily, she made it there without being seen by anyone who cared where she was going. Now, she had to get past the guards at the gate, which she knew wouldn't prove to be a difficult task.

"Where are you going, m'lady?" The taller guard on the right asked her.

"I'm going for a ride on my horse." She told him plainly.

"How could you be? You don't have your horse…"

She hadn't thought about that one. But, she had always been a quick thinker. "Um…oh! Well, I had the stable boy take my horse out the back way."

The guard looked at her skeptically, but she held her head high and eventually, he let her pass.

&&&&

Actually, she hadn't thought about a horse, but the jailhouse wasn't far from the castle, so she walked the way.

When she got there, she had to speak with the warden. He was a man much like her brother and wanted everything to be done his way. Unfortunately for him, she was princess and therefore above him.

"I want to bail out a friend of mine." She told him as she sat in his small office.

"Who?" He sat at his desk, not looking at her or even addressing her properly as he picked the dirt from his nails with a small knife. She didn't care, though. He didn't have any manners, like many other men on the planet.

"His name's Lionel Robins. He was entered here just yesterday."

"Oh, yes, the man committed for attempted murder. And of you even! Why would you want to let him out?" The man sat up in his chair and looked at her gruffly. His face was very dry and full of scars. He was in dire need of a shave and she could smell his breath from where she sat back in the chair.

She ignored the urge to cover her nose and answered, "I know for a fact that he had no intention of murdering me."

"Well, the King himself told me to keep him here and that's what I intend to do."

"Look, I have the bail money and since he's had no trial of any kind, I know for a fact that I'm able to bail him."

The Warden sighed and scratched his completely balled head. "How much you got?"

"How much to I need?"

"I don' know."

"How _much_ do I need?"

The man was silent.

"Here." She said as she gave in and pulled half the money inside her cloak out and gave it to the smelly man. "That's all of it," she lied.

The man counted the many coins twice and then finally stated, "Well, I guess that's enough." He knew that it was enough, if not more than.

"I'll take you to him." The Warden stood from his seat, grabbed a pair of keys from a hook on the wall, and walked out of his office into the narrow path between jail cells.

Emma followed him, making sure to stay directly in the middle of the path, so that none of the men reaching for her would be able to touch her. The stench was horrid and made her wonder if they ever let the men bathe. She stayed as close to the Warden as she could until they reached the cell that Lionel had been put in. The old man smiled happily when he saw her, his small bit of the gray stubble over his lip spreading with the rest of his wide smile.

"It's so good to see you, Princess." He said.

"Same here, Lionel. I'm here to take you home."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Lionel asked as the Warden continued to find the correct key to open the cell door. "Prin—King Joshua will not be 'appy."

"Oh, who cares about him? I know that you did nothing wrong, and so does he."

The Warden finally found the correct key and opened the door to let Lionel out. Emma gave him a strong hug, which he gladly returned. She now looked to him as her second father, since her first had passed away.

"At least one of the many innocent people in here is getting out." Came a voice from within the same cell as Lionel's.

Emma looked at where the voice was coming from skeptically. The owner of the voice was a man with long, curly hair pulled back into a ponytail and partially ripped clothes that were nothing less than filthy.

"You there, who…are you?" The Princess asked the unknown man.

"Just another person who was put in here for no reason." His voice had a tone of bitterness.

"He was very kind to me, lady. He says he was put in here after getting into a fight by trying to save a woman's life." Lionel said.

"And do you believe him, Lionel?"

"Yes, Princess, I do. Although I do not know why."

"Sir," Emma called to the man in the corner of the cell, his face still hiding somewhat from her vision.

"What?" He finally looked up and Emma was started by the blueness of his eyes. She hadn't imagined him to look the way he did. He was dirty, and undoubtedly smelly as well, but those eyes showed her a completely different part of him.

"What is your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"I demand an answer."

He looked at her for a moment silently, then answered. "Rowan. Rowan Hood of Locksley."

"Well, Rowan of Locksley, are you really in here without a provable cause?"

"Yes, I am."

"And do you swear to me that you really didn't start any fight?"

"I swear." He smiled slightly at the way she talked like she was on top of the world.

She studied his face for a moment and also believed him, although she too was unsure of why.

"Would you like to be freed?"

"What do you think, _Princess_?" She was a bit unnerved by the way he had said that, but paid it no attention.

"A simple 'yes' or 'no' would have sufficed perfectly well."

The man named Rowan lifted one of his eyebrows in response, but said nothing.

"Warden, what is the bail for this man set at? I would like to free him as well."

"What?" Rowan asked, standing up from his sitting position and coming to the cell bars. "Why would you free me when you do not even know me?"

"I don't know." She answered simply.

"What do you mean? You can't take all of my prisoners."

"I don't want to take them all, sir. I simply asked for one. Now, I demand you answer my question."

"As much as the other one."

"That's ridiculous! Lionel was in supposed attempted murder! This one's only in for starting a fight."

"I didn't start the fight," and "That's what I've set it at," were words spoken at the same time.

Emma answered the Warden with, "Oh, fine," as she pulled out the rest of her money.

"I thought you said that was all you had before."

"Oh. Well, I always keep this on my in case of an emergency. I don't usually think of it as more money."

The Warden narrowed his eyes, but took the money all the same and opened the cell door to let the other out.

Rowan and Lionel followed the princess out the door after stopping to get their things.

&&&&

Well, I think that's all for now. That's enough, anyway! It's seven pages, for cripes sake! Hmm…that's a long first chapter for me. Anyhow, do review! I'd love to hear your input! I'll have the other chapter up soon since I've already written it. I'll just wait for some reviews and then post it, k? K! Bye all!

&&

EvelynC.O


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Why would you even ask?

**A/N** Hey every1! Thanx for ur reviews! Glad u liked it!

Oh, guess what guess what guess what! I planted a part in my very first high school musical! YAY! I'm a freshman, doncha know? I got Lady In Waiting, which isn't a very big part, but I AM on stage almost the whole time! AND there were some sophomores and juniors who didn't even make it! Aren't u all happy for me? I know you are, right? RIGHT? Well, anyhoo, my best guy buddy, Erik, got King Sextimus! Lol Don't u just LOVE the King's name? Yeah, he gets to GOOSE people! Tehehe…and as his wife, Queen Aggravaine would say: Go out GROPING in the middle of the night! HAHAHA! This is one of the best plays ever! Lol Not to mention…perverted…lol believe me… the name "King Sextimus" isn't the only thing in there that brings certain things to mind…haha…I like my new Drama teacher. He's kewl. Wow, really of topic…sry. Nehoo, I could go on bout it for an entire like 3 pages, but I'm not gonna do that…Tehehe K. Well, bye now!

Sara: You were my very first reviewer for this story! That person has a very large, role, you know! Lucky You! Tehe J/K 

**Nakhti**: King Joshua? Of course there was a King Joshua! He was right after King Richard, of course! Tehe. Ooh, you are ingenious! You saw right through that, didn't you? Yes! Jonathan IS Joshua. I noticed how there was no reference to him having been in Egyptian times with everyone else, and I didn't find that to be very fair. So, I gave ol' Johnny Boy a part in this story…true, his character is greedy and even a complete brat—but don't tell me you don't see how that could add up to be Jonathan! Lol…he DOES, after all, have each of those qualities. Great Bond impression, by the way:-)

**Kay**: I like the two a lot too! Glad to know we have something in common! ;-)

**Toni Isis**: My, I have TWO genius reviewers for this story! Yes, Rowan is Rick, Joshua is Jonathan, and Emma is Evie…but there are more characters to come, so do hang on!

Chapter 1:

"Well, that was very nice of you to do, Princess." Rowan stated after they were outside. "I'll just be on my way now."

He didn't even get the chance to think about turning around because Emma started talking right away. "What do you mean? You can't just leave."

"And why not? Many other people are leaving to get away from our _King_. Why can't I?"

Emma was quiet for a moment. She wasn't sure if what she was about to say would make any sense at all, but she said it anyway.

"You _are_ Rowan of Locksley, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. What's your point?"

"Your family name is legendary."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, everyone knows the story! The infamous Robin Hood who saved this place over twenty-five years ago by killing off my evil Uncle John along with his crazy taxes. My father told me of him years ago when I was just a child."

"Yeah. My father was a legend, but for what? He saved this place, yes, but his time of praise only lasted for about one day. Then he went on living a normal life just like everyone else, and even died just eleven years after his days of glory."

"Why wouldn't you want to continue the glory of that name, sir?" Lionel asked, just as confused as Emma was.

"Why would I?" He got no answer and with that turned around to walk away.

"I saved you form being one of the many men who have spent years of their lives in that wretched place, and you don't feel that even the slightest bit of debt owed to me?"

"Maybe I do, but I'm not going to try to save this whole damned place for that."

"Please, Rowan. Heroism is in your blood. And think of your mother. I know she's still alive, but she might not be for long if no one's here to save her." Lionel said, trying to convince him of what he already knew was right to do.

"My mother sent me away, wanting me to leave while I could and make something of myself elsewhere."

"Why not make something of yourself here?" The Princess asked, her eyes pleading with him.

Rowan sighed and thought for a long moment. Maybe they were right. He couldn't leave his home to become trash. But, he didn't want to stay. Or did he? Maybe he really did have "heroism" in his blood. It apparently could travel that way because the more he thought on the situation, the more he came to realize that saving this place was what he needed to do.

"You're right. I can't leave this place. But as far as saving it, I don't know where to start."

"We'll help, right Lionel?"

"Wait a minute, dear Princess. I'm not sure about that…"

"Why not?"

"Why would you want to help me defeat your brother?"

"I'm against him and everything he's for. He's the one who put Lionel in jail for something he knows he didn't do. And…I think… I think he even poisoned my father." At that, she cast her eyes down.

"Highness, what makes you think that?" Lionel asked her. He knew Joshua was evil, but he never would have suspected him of such a thing.

"I have my reasons." She told him plainly, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"But, you're…" Rowan tried to break to her why she wouldn't be of any use easily, but the words didn't come to mind. "You're…you can't…"

"What? You think I'm useless, is that it?"

"I didn't say that, but…"

"Well, you're wrong." She pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know that I've been trained in the arts of swordsmanship and archery since I was a young child."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." She glared at him, fuming mad, and Rowan held up his arms in a fashion that said, 'sorry'.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Sure."

"Good."

&&&&

They walked the semi-long distance to Sherwood Forest and when they got there, they were starting to see the old tree houses that were probably abandoned by now.

"So, this is where he hid out?" Emma asked, not to anyone in particular.

"I can't believe he stayed here all those years ago." Rowan said, in awe at how his father could have actually helped build all of this. He had never seen a side to him like this before. He had always just been…his dad. But now, it seemed like his father's life really did have more meaning somehow, although he wasn't even far into it all yet.

They were nearing the very middle of the little forest neighborhood now, and walked on.

"So, you're going to stay here, then, Rowan?"

"I don't have a choice, now do I?"

"You aren't blaming that one me, are y—OOOH!" Suddenly, as they reached the middle, Emma was ripped up off of her feet by a rope and now hung upside down with her head just about 2 feet from the ground. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" She yelled out, dangling from a high tree branch with her dress trying ominously to fall past her head. She held on to it, though, with her arms as she screamed, keeping it from revealing everything, but not doing the best of jobs.

Rowan stood eyes wide for one moment until he realized the absolute humor in it all and started to laugh loudly. Lionel even saw how funny it was and had started to snicker quietly.

"GET ME DOWN!" She screamed, her face blushing wildly.

Lionel started to go for the rope that held her up, but was stopped when Rowan said, "Wait just a moment, Princess. Is that how one asks for things? I was brought up to believe that royalty, such as yourself, had manners unlike the rest of us." He mimicked her haughty way of speaking like she owned the world almost perfectly.

"No, don't be like that. I'm really not that bad. Please. Please, let me down."

"Well, well, well," they heard a voice coming from behind one of the large trees. "What have we hear?" The owner of the deep voice showed himself then. He was a tall, lean man, with slightly gray hair. His face showed the small wrinkles of old age starting to come in as he smiled.

"Who are you?" Rowan called to the man.

"You've entered into _our_ forest and demand to know who _I_ am? I think you have things a bit mixed up, boy. Who are you?"

Rowan narrowed his eyes slightly but then answered, "Rowan of Locksley. This is Lionel, and…Princess Emma."

"A Princess? Sister of King Joshua The Greedy, no doubt? Well then, that makes it all the more fun for us."

"What are you talking about?" Emma questioned, her long, flowing, and curly hair brushing the ground as she moved, trying to free herself.

"Yes, what?" Lionel asked. He was her guard, and although found it somewhat funny that she was dangling the way she was, was not going to let anything truly horrible happen to her.

"You don't know then? The Taxes of Sherwood Forest, of course! Taxes founded by Robin Hood himself, God rest his soul."

"Robin Hood? But I thought he was against taxes for all. What makes you so different from King Joshua, taxing people like that?" Rowan asked, skeptically.

"Ah, good sir, you don't understand. We take from the rich and give to the poor… A princess, especially one with bloodlines like our _precious_ King's, is exceptionally rich, of course."

"Well, I don't believe my father would appreciate it very much if he were here to see how you are treating his very own son."

"His what?"

"Yes, Rowan _Hood_ of Locksley. I'm his son."

&&&&

Yeeeees, well…can't say I liked that chapter very much…but maybe you disagree? Probably not, but do review anyway, becuz (#1) it'll make my day, (#2) you _know_ you want to…lol, and (#3) becuz if you don't, I won't write more, so there! MUAHAHA!

Now, I'm going to use my new phrase, becuz I like it…cuz I do…tehehe

Yes, review, but say whatever you want to say! I don't really care, becuz as always…

What you say is your business,

Not mine, so whatever.

Just review the damn story,

Or I'll hate you forever.

Does silly dance I'm so clever. I know it! You don't have to tell me! Tehe. TTFN!

EvelynC.O


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I own this? OF COURSE I DO!! I mean…erm…no! No, I don't…I just…HAD to say that I did. Now I feel better. Much better…whoo…

**A/N**~ Hello everyone! WOW! It has been sooooooo long! Yes, well, I finished my play FOREVER ago…just so ya know. And it's been so extremely long since I've written in any of my stories is because of my severe writers' block!! I have a terrible case…been takin' medication for it, really! Don't believe me? What, so you've never heard of severewritersblockidis?!?! Really? Wow. That's SO surprising! Well, I highly doubt this chapter is going to be good, but we'll just see where it goes, shall we? 

**To sum a few things up**~ Okay, so, Jonathan's an evil character in this story… yes…it is true. Dunno y I decided to make him that way…just did. No need to worry tho, he hasn't lost many of his character traits. 

**To all of my reviewers~ **Wow, I really hope you guys are still with me here! It's been so long, I don't even know if you guys are thinking about this story anymore! Lol, hope ya are!

**Last time:**

"Robin Hood? But I thought he was against taxes for all. What makes you so different from King Joshua, taxing people like that?" Rowan asked, skeptically.

"Ah, good sir, you don't understand. We take from the rich and give to the poor… A princess, especially one with bloodlines like our _precious_ King's, is exceptionally rich, of course."

"Well, I don't believe my father would appreciate it very much if he were here to see how you are treating his very own son."

"His what?"

"Yes, Rowan _Hood_ of Locksley. I'm his son."

**Chapter 2:**

"Does he suspect anything? Anything at all?" A young raven-haired maiden asked a tall muscular man.

"No. Nothing at all, my love." The bald man answered. "The man's a fool! I told you it would be easy to brainwash him. First the King, then the servants…and now I even have him plotting against the Princess! After I have used him as much as necessary, I will kill him, and them you and I will rule this kingdom together."

She smiled and they kissed, hidden in the shadows of the barely lit passageway.

**&_&**&_&**

"Ah, Ivan, there you are. I have been waiting for you." King Joshua said to his Advisor as he walked into the room.

"I'm terribly sorry, your highness. I was dealing with one of the servants." Ivan said to the King sitting at the desk before him.

"One of the new ones? There wasn't a problem was there?" His voice showed his confusion. Ivan had told him that with the new servants from overseas, there would be no problems.

"No, Highness. Nothing like that. I was simply…showing her the way to Emma's quarters. She will be her new chambermaid." Ivan showed no evidence of the fact that he had been partially lying.

"Ah. I see."

"What is it that you needed me for, sir?"

"Well, I've been thinking about Emma…she's an annoyance at times and I know that she would get in the way of my plans, but she is my sister. In other words, I'm not going to kill her. I just can't."

"But she'll get in the way, sir. You know that. We—you—need to get rid of her."

"But isn't there some other way?"

"Well, I suppose you could lock her up…of course, then you wouldn't be able to blame her death on our neighboring countries. The people of this kingdom love Princess Emma. If they hear that another country has murdered her, they will want revenge. Then, we can make an army of the men of the land and send them into that country. If they defeat them, that country will be ours."

"Ours?"

"Yours, sire."

"Right." Joshua smiled broadly.

"Then _you_ will rule more than any king in the whole world."

"But I still don't understand why we need to _kill_ her. Can't we just hide her somewhere and say they kidnapped her?"

"No."

"But why?"

"What help would that do? She would only hate you more."

"You've got a point there. I just—"

"Trust me."

"Oh, I do, but—" Joshua was getting more and more confused in this situation. He loved his sister almost as much—equally as much—more than all of the power he would have if this plan went well…

Ivan sighed loudly. He was becoming very annoyed with his childish king and couldn't wait until he would be rid of him. "Shut-up!" He then realized what he had said and covered so well that Joshua didn't even remember him having said it. "I mean…I'm sorry, Highness, but you _must_ believe me. I know what I'm doing. Think of all of the power _you_ will have! All of the people's money you will have!" 

"Yes! You're right. We will get rid of her and I will have more riches than anyone in the entire world! Leave me now, Ivan. I have to think about some things."

"Yes, sir." Ivan turned around, a smirk on his face as he thought to himself, _Oh your _highness_, if only you knew _my_ plans. I will rule all, not you. And I will do it with Areida at my side._

**&_&**&_&**

The lean, gray-haired man narrowed his eyes at Rowan. He then looked him over. The man studied Rowan's face for a while, then walked around him, studying his physique momentarily and came to a conclusion:

"It is you! Son of my good friend Robin… Friends!" He called to seemingly everywhere, "We have a visitor! Son of Robin Hood, our good friend from so long ago!"

Suddenly, people were coming from everywhere. Men, women, and children all climbing and swinging down from the tree houses and other various places.

Rowan and Lionel looked all around them surprised at the thirty to forty people who had been hiding so well. Emma, however, was still too busy trying to get down. She could feel the blood rushing to her head and knew that by now her face was probably completely rose red.

The people were talking to each other as they came towards Rowan. They were looking at him closely and could see all different parts of their beloved Robin in him. 

"It's true," the lean man said.

Another man, a bit younger and more muscular than the first, asked smiling broadly, "And where is Robin? Is he with you? Is he here?"

"No." Rowan answered, shaking his head slowly, his slight smile turning into a frown. "My father is dead."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Said the second man.

"How long?" Asked the first.

"About ten years." Rowan answered. He had thought that they would all have known about his father. 

All there who had before been smiling were now frowning, sad not only because their past leader was gone. They were sad also because for the past 20 years they had thought he was alive, while for ten of them, he had been dead.

For a while there was silence. Then, "I'm terribly sorry to cut in, especially at a moment like this," Emma said, "But I'm afraid that if someone doesn't get me down soon, I'm going to for sure pass out. I'm feeling sort of dizzy…and…" She trailed off.

In the silence, a tall teenage boy took a small knife out of the side of his boot and cut her down. Unfortunately, no one had thought to keep her from falling directly on her head and she screamed when the inevitable happened.

"OOF! Owe, that hurt!" She yelled as she rubbed her head, lying on the ground. Rowan, startled out of his thought, helped her up. "Thank you," Emma said.

Suddenly, their eyes met and the two of them each stared into the others while he continued to help her up. "…Your…welcome…" Rowan said, still staring. 

"Well, that's enough of that!" The lean man who had been first to talk to Rowan yelled, startling Rowan and Emma along with everyone else out of their dazes. "We're all very sad that he is gone, but we should be happy because his son is here and has come to meet us!"

Rowan cleared his throat, let go of Emma, and looked at the man who was talking.

The man smiled and walked over to Rowan, "My name is John. The people around here call me Little John. I was a good friend of your father's. He was a good man, Rowan." He shook his hand and then. "I'm terribly sorry about earlier, Princess, but you must understand why we do the things we do." He said to Emma, kneeling and lightly kissing her hand. Emma nodded.

He then looked to Lionel. "And your name?" 

"Lionel. I am the princess's guard." He answered. He then shook Little John's hand.

"Everyone," and he turned to see them, "we should have a feast for Rowan and his friends tonight!" He then turned back, "That is, if you'll stay."

They nodded.

"Good," Little John said. "We'll eat and talk."

**&_&**&_&**

And that's it for the second chapter? Like it? Hate it? Lemme know and I'll try to write on as soon as possible! Oh, and I'm very sorry if I messed on o the character's up…in my rush to get things done, I may have made a few mistakes as far as characters go…(I wrote this in different segments and I couldn't remember what state of mind I was in in the segment before the first…if that makes any sense…anyhoo, thanx all! Plz Review!

What you say is your business,

Not mine, so whatever.

Just review the damn story,

Or I'll hate you forever.

I really do love my poem! Bye now!

*~*

EvelynC.O


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except this storyline, of course…

**A/N** Wow, it's been a while, I know…sorry, guys! I really really am… geez, I really love this story SO much, but I got caught up in other things…

Well, I did a little bit of research for this chapter…(just so every1 knows)… The sites where I got my stuff from might not be extremely accurate, but I tried! Anyhoo, thanx to my reviewers for last chapter, the newbies and the few oldies as most other old readers got fed up with my slowness and left me…lol

**Last Time:**

The man smiled and walked over to Rowan, "My name is John. The people around here call me Little John. I was a good friend of your father's. He was a good man, Rowan." He shook his hand and then. "I'm terribly sorry about earlier, Princess, but you must understand why we do the things we do." He said to Emma, kneeling and lightly kissing her hand. Emma nodded.

He then looked to Lionel. "And your name?"

"Lionel. I am the princess's guard." He answered. He then shook Little John's hand.

"Everyone," and he turned to see them, "we should have a feast for Rowan and his friends tonight!" He then turned back, "That is, if you'll stay."

They nodded.

"Good," Little John said. "We'll eat and talk."

Chapter 3: 

After much needed washing and cleaning up on Rowan's part then and hours of eat, drink, and music accompanied by stories about the infamous Robin Hood, Rowan had been acquainted with quite a few of his father's old comrades.

After telling countless stories of Rowan's father's great courage, Rowan only felt stronger about living up to his father's name. He would save the country, just like his father had done years before, with these new friends of the forest at his side.

Rowan was sitting happily, thinking about how he could save the whole country, when suddenly a man sat next to him. "Sir," the young man said. Rowan looked up at him.

The man had a fairly dark complexion, as if permanently tanned from the sun and long and wavy dark hair that hung at the back of his neck in a ponytail.

"Yes?" Rowan replied.

"My name is Armin. I heard that you are willing to try and save the people of this country from the injustice of King Joshua and I want to embark with you on your journey, wherever it may take you."

"I admire your valor, Armin, but I'm afraid I won't be needing your help."

"Rowan of Locksley, I can help you. I know I can."

"That's all good and well but I won't be in need of your help," Rowan replied. He didn't need someone who probably barely knew how to aim a bow and arrow slowing him down.

Just then, Armin stood up sharply. He spoke quickly with another man, until he was given the man's bow and arrow. Then, Armin looked up.

"That nut, up there… at the very top of that tree, do you see it?" Armin yelled to Rowan. Rowan looked up and saw what he assumed Armin was talking about. A single nut hung up at the very highest limb of the very highest tree, some way in the distance. It was a nearly impossible shot for anyone but a very experienced arch man.

"Yes…" Rowan replied. There was no way this man could hit the target.

"Good," Armin said. He readied the arrow quickly, aimed only for a second, fired…and hit the target directly.

The people all around him cheered and chuckled admiring the young man's skill.

Armin looked at Rowan. "I know I can help."

Rowan nodded, "Okay." He most definitely couldn't hurt. The man had skill, and Rowan knew that he would need someone like that.

Rowan suddenly heard a woman laugh somewhere near him, which caught his attention. He looked in the direction of the noise to see Princess Emma, dancing and laughing with one of the men he'd spoken with earlier. She grinned broadly as he twirled her around in time to the music of a lute somewhere nearby.

He stared at her, unsure of whether or not he could ever look away. She was gorgeous, and not just because she had been pampered and beautified all her life. He looked at her now, hair messy and face red from the dancing, and she was still beautiful.

The man twirled her around once more before she caught Rowan's eye, watching her the way he was. He was so handsome, after getting cleaned up, that she could barely believe it. He had been in the jail for almost a week before she got there and even though that seemed a short while, after bathing and a quick shave, he looked like a completely different person. That is, except for those sharp, beautiful blue eyes that stared at her now.She blushed suddenly, knowing that he was watching her and then grinned while the man she had been dancing with changed partners.

"Dance with me!" She yelled to him. Emma's voice startled Rowan out of his daze.

He shook his head slowly. "No!" He yelled back, chuckling slightly with a huge grin on his face.

"Why not?" She asked, still smiling.

"They aren't playing our song." He laughed.

"But of course they are! Don't I have say in what song is or isn't ours?"

"Well, then in that case, I don't know this one."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. _How spoiled and princess like of her, _Rowan thought, but he couldn't resist her any longer.

"Well, if you put it that way…" He jumped up and began to dance with her. She giggled constantly, probably somewhat drunk from all the wine she had drank. But he didn't mind. He loved her giggle, never having heard it until just then.

He was laughing at her when she stopped giggling and asked him, in mid dance, "What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking—are you usually this much fun when you're drunk? If so, I wish you were always inebriated."

She gasped and blinked wildly. "Sir, I'll have you know that I am _not _drunk!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

Rowan stopped suddenly and yelled to some men still sitting and drinking, "Would any of you good fellows agree that this young lady was drunk?"

They looked her over for a second as she staggered to remain standing after the dancing had stopped so abruptly. Then they all laughed and agreed.

Rowan looked back at Emma, her lips pursed tightly together. "Alright, I am." She said and started smiling again.

They danced and laughed together the rest of the night until everyone went back to their tree houses to get to bed. Rowan, Emma, Lionel, and a few others sat outside next to a soft glowing fire, preparing to go to bed. A young lady had offered Emma some clothes to wear to bed, and although she had not been offered a room in any house (after all, she _was _a princess), she was satisfied. She and Rowan sat talking to each other by the fire after everyone else had gone to sleep.

"So, Princess, are you missing all of your servants and your warm bed right about now?"

"No, not really."

"…Really…?" He replied sarcastically.

"Yes, really! Is that hard to believe?" She asked him, her brow furrowing in frustration.

Rowan only chuckled. "Yes. Yes it is."

"I'll have you know, _sir_, that I am more than _just _a princess!"

"What else are you?"

"What else? _What else!_ Well, I'm—I'm, well I'm a person! I have wants and dreams and hopes and aspirations just like everyone else! And not just to become a much more wealthy queen after I marry some very wealthy King." By this time her arms were flailing around in the air, as she drunkenly attempted to prove her point. "To do more. To do good for my country and—and—" She was suddenly silent. "And that's what!"

"Oh. I didn't mean to upset you so much. Princess, I do want for you to not dislike me."

"I don't dislike you, Rowan… as a matter of fact, I like you…very much…"

"And I like you, Princess…very much…"

"Call me Emma."

"…Emma…" Rowan smiled softly and leaned toward Emma. She leaned in, just as slowly, closing her eyes. Then suddenly, Rowan noticed her leaning in a bit too quick, until her head fell into his lap… She had fallen asleep. _Great_, Rowan thought to himself, _Just great._

&&&&

WOO! That's it, kiddos! Sorry it was SO short, especially considering it's been….what? Over a year now since my last update! SO SORRY! Gosh, I wish I'd updated sooner. Anyhoo, do send me some more reviews! I don't expect too much, since no one's even read this story in so long, but I'd like some, and if I get some, I'll update soon! Really, this time! Well, bye kiddies!


End file.
